


After the Show

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, Drabble, Dragon Age Rock Band, M/M, sebris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights when Fenris regrets choosing the drums as his instrument of choice. But there are also nights when he doesn't regret it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this-is-a-kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this-is-a-kindness).
  * Inspired by [Dragon Age Rock Band](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17142) by David Gaider. 



> So David Gaider recently answered an ask on Tumblr listing the roles he thought all of the DAII characters would play in a rock band. He threw Sebastian in as an afterthought and said that he would be picketing the show outside with a sign that said "Rock is Muhrrderr." 
> 
> This-is-a-kindness pointed out that the throwaway addition didn't really sit right with her. Partly because DLC or no, Sebastian has always felt like an integral part of the story to her, and also because as far as Chantry reps go, he is pretty dang open minded. The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with her on this. 
> 
> So I came up with this little random bit of fluff to kind of counteract that. Here's what *I* think Sebastian would be doing in the Dragon Age Rock Band AU. Just a cracky little bit of fun. I hope you enjoy it!

Fenris grumbled to himself as he tore down his drum kit, zipping the toms up into their cases and collecting the extra sticks he had stashed everywhere in case of breakage.

There was always breakage. Angry drums and all that. Sometimes art required sacrifice.

"I can stay," Aveline murmured quietly as she picked up the last of her gear, pausing on the stage where Fenris knelt.

"No," Fenris snapped. From the corner of his eye he saw her stiffen and he took a deep breath, looking up to catch her eyes. He tried for an apologetic grin, not sure if he was successful, but Aveline relaxed anyway and her own lips quirked in response. "You promised Donnic you'd be home at a reasonable hour tonight. Go, I'll be fine."

Aveline nodded and then climbed down from the stage, shouldering her bass bag. She hesitated and threw a glance back towards the bar.

"I'm sure if you said something to the others, they would help you pack up."

"I'm sure they would." Fenris sighed. That wasn't the point though, was it? The point was that aside from Aveline, no one else ever bothered to _offer_ aid with his teardown after gigs.

Bethany, he could understand. She didn't want to be in the band in the first place. She was technically only filling in as backup until they could find someone more suited to the not so glamorous life of a gigging musician. She could not bear the thought of anyone from the audience actually wanting to _talk_ to her after a show. So as soon as the last note was played, she slipped off the stage and out of the bar, heading for her home and her bed.

Anders, like always, had packed up his sax and then joined the rest of the bar's patrons. Currently, he was holding court over a gaggle of groupies, expounding upon how _necessary_ their music was in today's society. Without bands like The Apostates, Fenris knew Anders would be saying, how would anyone really know just how bad the plight of mages had gotten to be? It was, he would tell them with a sincere smile, exactly the reason he had written their most popular song, "Manifesto." Fenris rolled his eyes in Anders' general direction. They were a fucking rock band, not revolutionaries.

He stood up, done tearing everything down, and surveyed his pile of gear. Now he just needed to move it to the trailer. Supposedly, that was what they had hired Carver for, to help actually load the gear in and out. But Carver had taken Merrill home after she had imbibed one too many of the shots that had been sent up to the stage during their set. Fenris glanced around the club, spotting Varric talking with the owner. In the shadows of a corner by the restroom he could just make out the figures of Isabela and Marian, already drunk enough to have lost their inhibitions against making out in public. Not that it took much with those two.

_Looks like I'm carrying all of this to the trailer by myself tonight. Again._

He sighed and grabbed the first piece, making his way to the alley behind the stage where the band's trailer waited. He had heard rumors from other drummers of bands who all worked together to tear down the gear and get it all carried off stage _before_ dispersing into the night. From his experience, such a thing was pure fantasy though. For all that Marian went on about their band being one big happy family, she sure didn't do much in the way of making sure they actually helped each other out the way a family should.

He grunted as he deposited a drum in the trailer and turned back for the door. Of course, from the way that Marian interacted with Carver and Bethany, maybe the band _did_ function exactly as she thought a family should. It wasn't like Fenris had any other examples to compare it to.

"Need a  hand with that?"

Fenris turned around at the question. He pushed the shock of white hair out of his face and stared at the speaker. The man leaned against the stage, elbows resting on it, and he offered Fenris a very warm smile.

"Excuse me?"

"It looks as though you've been left to carry all of that out on your own," the man said, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim light. "I was just wondering if you would like some help."

Fenris blinked at him. Normally his knee-jerk reaction would have been to tell the stranger to fuck off, but there was something about him...well, aside from the obvious fact that he was insanely hot. He didn't sound like he was from Kirkwall though. Fenris tilted his head, trying to place the accent. Starkhaven, maybe?

"I...would appreciate that, yes." Fenris said at last, realizing the man was still waiting for an answer. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

The man hopped onto the stage and Fenris handed over his stool and a few stands. Then he grabbed his bass drum and led the way outside. They made two more trips and managed to get all of Fenris' kit between them. It wasn't until Fenris had shut the back of the trailer and secured the padlock that he noticed the man's shirt.

"Chantry softball league?" He arched a curious eyebrow.

"Starting pitcher," the man grinned. "Sebastian, by the way," he added, holding out a hand.

"I'm Fenris." He took Sebastian's hand cautiously, suddenly wary. Sebastian just nodded as they shook. He guessed that Sebastian already knew his name. "You watched the show?"

"Never miss a set, if I can help it," Sebastian smiled.

"We aren't exactly on the Chantry's approved music list," Fenris said archly, leaning against the wall of the club. "Generally Chantry folk are more likely to be picketing outside than to be actually listening to our shows."

"Good music is good music," Sebastian shrugged and leaned next to Fenris. Their shoulders just brushed. "I can't say I agree with all of the sentiments, but does that mean I can't listen to any of your songs?"

"I suppose not," Fenris smiled.

"Besides," Sebastian smirked, "the band has the most _amazing_ drummer. Not bad looking, either." His shoulder bumped against Fenris' again.

"Thirsty, though," Fenris said, trying to keep his face from breaking out into a goofy grin. This was likely a bad idea. But he couldn't really find it in him to care at the moment.

"Let me buy you a drink?"

"You could," Fenris drawled, "but they don't really have anything good here. Not worth the price, anyway." He glanced at Sebastian with a shy smile. "Do you like wine?" At Sebastian's nod, he said, "I've got a stash of Aggregio at home. Give me a lift?"

Sebastian's eyes widened briefly, but not nearly as much as his smile. He shot a questioning look at the trailer.

"Your gear?"

"Lives at our manager's house, not mine," Fenris answered. "My responsibilities for the evening are done."

"In that case," Sebastian said softly, leaning forward to plant a quick but heated kiss on Fenris' lips, "my car is parked across the street."


End file.
